All Alone
by Mistress of the Night1
Summary: The peace is once again threatened and the gundam pilots are needed. The Rebels are ready to declare war and their leader is a young woman who seems to know Trowa and his old friend (girlfriend) Midii.


Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing, K? But Kale Ashton is a character I made up.  
  
All Alone  
  
By Mistress of the Night  
  
My name is Kale Aston. I always felt so alone in this world. I may seem like a normal 20 year old, smiling and laughing at jokes, but I'm not. All those smiles and laughs are meaningless. Many people admire me and want to be me. I'm class president, popular, and rich. But the thing is, I hate my life, it's so empty. I can't remember anyone who cared for me and only me, except my parents. And they were dead for so many years that I hardly remember them. Okay, delete that, there was one person who really liked me before I became "Miss Perfect."  
  
His name was Triton, Triton Bloom. I met him when I was 5. He was a successful merchant's son who lived close by but often moved. I remember that Triton had an older sister named Catherine. Anyway I thought Triton was really sweet, quiet and reserved, but sweet. Later that year, Triton's family moved again. Sadly, it was a troubled time. War had broken out and there was a battle close to where Triton moving to. Somehow Triton's carriage was fired upon and they all died, or so I thought.  
  
Anyway, my father died of a heart attack when I was 6. My mother was never the same after that. She would be so distant to me and commit most of her time to her work. The war still wasn't over yet and someone bombed my mom's office. Afterwards, I was sent to a refugee camp that also had mercenaries occupying the area.  
  
There I found Triton with the mercenaries. Because I had a really rotten memory, I forgot his name but I remembered his long bangs and beautiful green eyes. He told me he had amnesia and doesn't remember me or his name. People there just called him Nanashi, no name. Still we became good friends again. However he seemed so different, so emotionless. But that was unimportant, we had each other.  
  
Unfortunately all of our days weren't peaceful. Nanashi had found a girl in the forest near the refugee/mercenary camp. Her name was Midii Une. I immediately didn't trust her. She was so mysterious and besides, who ever wanders into forests these days. Midii could easily be a spy except the fact she was my age and also Nanashi's. People just don't accuse 10-year olds of being spies.  
  
Later on, the three of us became really close friends. We became know as the Disaster Trio, since we were always pulling some kind of prank. Something unexpected happened. My uncle Frances sent a letter to me telling me he will be my new guardian and will pick me up in a week.  
  
Staying the camp changed me. I learned much more about war then I ever could when I was around my now deceased parents. I had learn how to use deadly weapons, something that would shock my noble parents. Somehow I became more emotionless as well. Like Nanashi. But that didn't stop me from crying my heart out that night.  
  
For the first time I realized I was in love with Nanashi. But now it was too late to tell him. The next morning my uncle arrived and took me away. Before I went with Uncle Frances I trusted Midii with my secret crush.  
  
"Midii," I said "I love Nanashi and since I'm leaving I want you to take good care of him for me. I'm not going to actually tell him that, it's too late, but he'll always be in my heart." I hugged the frail blond girl and left with my uncle.  
  
Uncle brought me to his luxurious home in England. It was beautiful but I missed Nanashi and Midii. I felt very lonely and my uncle was always on a business trip or something. He had little time to befriend me and I was left alone.  
  
One day, I was watching the news. It was featuring some war stories. I never liked war stories but one caught my eye. It was said that an air raid completely leveled a refugee camp. It took me a moment to realize it was the same camp I went to. A horrible thought hit me. What if Nanashi and Midii were hurt or killed? A feeling of dread overwhelmed me. I heard the man in the television say there were no survivors. From that moment on, I no longer cared. I lost everything. 


End file.
